<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>У всех бывает первый раз by ktj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981355">У всех бывает первый раз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj'>ktj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё случается впервые...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>У всех бывает первый раз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поттер раскинулся на шелковых простынях ручной работы, извиваясь под ласковыми опытными руками любовника.</p><p>— Дааа… Да, еще…</p><p>Он лежал на огромной кровати, уткнувшись носом в подушку, и постанывал от удовольствия.</p><p>— О, Мерлин…Сильнее…еще, сильнее… Да! Ох, Драко…да…</p><p>В неярком свете свечей тела блестели от пота. Издав очередной сладостный стон, Гарри перевернулся на спину, и устало вздохнул.</p><p>— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты после одного раза свалишься без сил, — ухмыльнулся Малфой, укладываясь на соседнюю подушку.</p><p>— Ага, я просто вымотан, — согласился Поттер. — Я подозревал, что будет некомфортно и непривычно возможно, но почему, черт побери, ты не сказал, что это будет ТАК больно.</p><p>— Больно? — удивленно переспросил Драко.</p><p>— Конечно! У меня задница ужасно болит, возможно, я ее даже отбил, а ты смеешься, — возмутился Поттер.</p><p>— Гарри, Гарри, от этого еще никто не умирал, — продолжал хихикать Малфой.</p><p>— Значит, я и тут выделился, — грустно констатировал гриффиндорец. — И вообще хватит ржать, со мной, между прочим, это впервые.</p><p>— Ничего, у всех бывает первый раз. Сам виноват, не надо было скакать галопом.</p><p>— Я все делал правильно, — возмутился Поттер. — Просто так получилось.</p><p>— Ах, ну да конечно, просто получилось, впрочем, как всегда. К тому же ты спину не ровно держал, вот весь упор и пришелся на твою пятую точку.</p><p>— Малфой, ты все равно должен был предупредить, — резюмировал Гарри. — С меня хватит, это был первый и последний раз.</p><p>— А вот тут ты не угадал, теперь ты будешь тренироваться каждый день, ты же сам просил, а теперь на попятный? Не выйдет, Гарри.</p><p>— Драко, ну мне то оно зачем? — взмолился Гарри.</p><p>— В следующий раз будет легче, тебе обязательно понравится, — пообещал Драко, целуя любовника в висок.</p><p>— Ну ладно, но все равно не вижу необходимости так страдать. И как ты можешь заниматься этим с таким удовольствием? Драко, ты случаем не мазохист?</p><p>— Это искусство, а ты просто чурбан неотесанный, — Драко смачно шлепнул партнера по голому заду.</p><p>— Ай, больно, — недовольно воскликнул Поттер и поморщился. — Может, ты лучше сделаешь мне массаж еще раз, а?</p><p>— Хорошо, но завтра, а потом мы снова займемся тренировками, — сонно зевнул Драко, накидывая на них покрывало и обнимая мужа. — Все Малфои обязаны уметь ездить верхом — это традиция. Думаю, Нимбус на сей раз будет покладистей. И еще, Поттер, ты завтра же расскажешь, зачем назвал жеребца в честь метлы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>